NARUTO:Dungeon seeker
by Nuno-oki
Summary: Naruto failed his mission to bring Sasuke back,but...he's not mad or frustrated,but he failed, something that he despised doing,before this though he had met a young man who could help him,help him earn his power...and presented him...a Heart! BROKEN!Naruto Undead king!Naruto pairing... unknown
1. Chapter 1

_This tale begins in one of the great villages... Konohagakure...the village hidden in the leaves, most would say this is by far one of the most peacful location in these lands...well come see for yourself._

 ** _Naruto's apartment_**

Here we have 12 year old ninja Uzumaki Naruto,many events have passed since he was made a Ninja,like his mission to Nami,The chunin exams,his encounter with two S-rank nuke-nin,and the retrieval of the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade,but now was his next mission...his team mate has left willingly to Orochimaru of the sanin and now its time to get a team and hunt him down.

"Damn...*sigh* how the hell am i supposed to prepare..." The young blonde looked at his weapons and equipment,though it wasnt much.

"Perhaps i could help" a voice spoke,naruto whiped around and launched a kunai at the voice,a young man,looking no older than 16,caught it"oh now thats not very nice..."

"What are you talking about..."Naruto grabbed another kunai cautiously.

"Exactly that...you see ..I see a large amount of potential in you...so I wish to see how far you can be pushed" Naruto was about to speak before the older looking teen raised his hand "No not like that snake" Naruto nodded and looked at him,the young man made a box appear out of seemingly thin air, opening it,he held out a...Heart on a stone tablet. "I suggest you hold onto this...this is the heart of a man who gave up his humanity in exchange for an immense ability...guard it,freeze it, eat it, put in stasis, anything,but hold onto it...now..." He brought out another stone tablet."Carve your name on the tablet..."

Naruto looked skeptical at him and nodded,doing so with his only sharp kunai,after he finished,the tablet started to cave in abit,showing other words on it..

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LV.10**

 **Allocated** **skill points:40**

 **Job** **: Ninja (Genin)**

 **HP** **: 3000**

 **Chk**

 **Atk** **:50**

 **Def** **:32**

 **Agi** **:60**

 **Atributes**

 **Jinchuriki: Gives** **you an extreme amount of chakra aswell as a high count of Hit points (Hp)**

skills

 **Rasengan** **(master grade)**

 **Kuchiyose** **no justu(novice grade)**

 **Taju kage bunshin(ultra grade)**

 **Kage bunshin(ultra grade)**

 **Cloned fist taijustu (ulultra grade)**

 **20 kunai**

 **50 shuriken**

 **10 packs of instant ramen**

Naruto looked at the tablet confused "Those are your stats...Naruto Uzumaki...i am making you...a Dungeon seeker...and when you are betrayed...look for me.."

And with that,the young man dissappeared in a flash of light.

"so cool..."he looked at his stats a bit miffed,then he saw the allocatable skill points and decided to add them as such.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LV.10**

 **Allocated skill points:40 - 0**

 **Job: Ninja (Genin)**

 **HP: 3000**

 **Chk:?**

 **Atk:70**

 **Def:40**

 **Agi:72**

 **Atributes:**

 **Jinchuriki:Gives you an extreme amount of chakra aswell as a high count of Hit points (Hp)**

 **skills:**

Rasengan(master grade)

Kuchiyose no justu(novice grade)

Taju kage bunshin(ultra grade)

Kage bunshin(ultra grade)

Cloned fist taijustu (ultra grade)

 **20 kunai**

 **50 shuriken**

 **10 packs of instant**

Naruto looked at his skill set with hesitance,smiling as it was finally looking good for him. "okay,this looks nice..." he sighed and let go of the tablet,as it so disappear,lucky for him he supposed,he grabbed his gear and rushed towards the exit.

 ** _Several hours later, Valley of the end_**

"Damn it Sasuke dont you get that im trying to help you!?" the blonde roared as he looked at his...he didn't know what to call him any more,cause the teen infront of him was no friend of his.

"Quiet dobe, I'm sick and tired of you! you keep saying these useuseless things,wasting my time! now get lost before I kill you!" the black haired teen roared,his body was starting to turn grey with a cross over his face,our blonde hero growled.

"Damn it...fox im gonna need some help here."naruto yelled to apparently no one.

 **"you really are helpless,very well"** a being inside of our hero spoke,passing its energy through his body,giving the young boy feral looks,looking almost evil,though not as evil as his counter part.

the two teens were duking it out like they were defending a different village, Sasuke was to the sound as Naruto was to the leaf...but something tells me...it wont always be that way,the fight continued.

Naruto tackling Sasuke into the water, Sasuke shocking him with lightning chakra, sending him back to the surface,they landed on the water, Naruto groweled,charging a rasengan with his right while Sasuke mimicked the boy with his own Chidori.

They rushed violently towards eachother,the water behind them pushing as if it were a jet flowing low,they jumped towards eachother, crimson met blue and onyx met orange,causing the pair to launch back,their respective power ups going down,Naruto being the first one up walked over to Sasuke's body,dragging him to shore,there appeared a man with silver hair,a covered eye and the standard jonin attire.

"Naruto! are you two alright?!" the man yelled.

"Kakashi-s-sensei...yeah...but.*cough* we need a medic..."the boy collapsed as the man now identified as Kakashi picked up Sasuke's body,looking towards the statue of Madara and beyond "Sensei,thats not the way to the village"

"hmm? Oh I know Naruto,after all..."smoke covered the man, revealing another silver haired man,reaching into his pocket he covered his face with a pair of glasses."My master resides over there"

Naruto was shell shocked,he didnt know what to do,he couldnt do anything."K-Kabuto...you slimy bastard..."the man smirked as he waved to Naruto,taking Sasuke's body to Rice country...

 ** _Several hours later,The Hokage tower_**

a beautiful and well endowed woman sat behind an oak desk with the kanji of "Fire" over it,she sighed knowing that today she has honestly made possibly the worst decision...and it wasnt even hers to make...

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Tsunade,the mission was a failure,even worse we could have another potential threat to the village" an old man that appeared crippled,with bandages over his body and scars on his face,this was Shimura Danzo._

 _"If you're talking about Naruto than you can forget it, I'm not banishing or executing him" The Hokage growled at her 'adviser',to her he could be a taskmaster and it would be the same._

 _"i never said banish or execute...more like...send him on a mission...a mission to redeem himself... the village already dislikes him,and if we send him then he could gain their respect."_

 _she thought about it and sighed agreeing to his terms,yet she failed to notice right then and there what mission he was given and the malicious smirk on his face._

'now all i have to do is make sure he dies..'

 ** _FLASH RETURN_**

Tsunade read the details and they were not pretty,not at all,as soon as naruto recovered and had some days off,he was to take this mission.

 ** _Red light district,Naruto's apartment_**

Naruto stared at the item of his intrest and at the moment,he decided something, he needed power...and to do that he decided to give up something.

He took the heart,looking at it with worry.

 **Give up your humanity?**

 **Yes? - No?**

he stared at the item and took a huge bite from it...twas disgusting

 **Give up your humanity?**

 **\- Yes? No?**

He swallowed it and kept eating the heart violently,keeping a mantra in his head repeating 'dont throw up'

 **Give up your humanity?**

 **Yes**

when naruto finished he sighed and looked at himself in the mirror,before his tablet shone in place,sending a message.

"For consuming the heart of the adventurer,you have gained the level and skill points he had,as well as two hundred more allocatable points."

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LV.10 - 2412**

 **Allocated skill points:** **0 - 7500+500 (job)+200 (bonus)**

 **Job: Ninja (Genin)**

 **HP: 3000**

 **Chk:?**

 **Atk:70**

 **Def:40**

 **Agi:72**

 **Atributes:**

 **Jinchuriki:Gives you an extreme amount of chakra aswell as a high count of Hit points (Hp)**

 **Undead King: Any identifiable attack will be evaded,any liquid your body produces will be extremely toxic.**

 **skills:**

 **Rasengan(master grade)**

 **Kuchiyose no justu(novice grade)**

 **Taju kage bunshin(ultra grade)**

 **Kage bunshin(ultra grade)**

 **Cloned fist taijustu (ultra grade)**

 **20 kunai**

 **50 shuriken**

 **10 packs of instant ramen**

Naruto looked at his stats in shock,but he smiled and knew what to do...at least for him it was right.

"anyone that plays videos should know how to balance a character...hehe" Naruto grinned maniacally and started to add his points

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LV.10 - 2412**

 **Allocated skill points:8200 - 0**

 **Job: Ninja (Genin)**

 **HP: 3000 - 5000**

 **Chk:99999**

 **Atk:70 -775**

 **Def:40 - 2540**

 **Agi:72 - 2767**

 **Atributes:**

 **Jinchuriki:Gives you an extreme amount of chakra aswell as a high count of Hit points (Hp)**

 **Undead King: Any identifiable attack will be evaded,any liquid your body produces will be extremely toxic.**

 **skills:**

 **Rasengan(master grade)**

 **Kuchiyose no justu(novice grade)**

 **Taju kage bunshin(ultra grade)**

 **Kage bunshin(ultra grade)**

 **Cloned fist taijustu (ultra grade)**

 **20 kunai**

 **50 shuriken**

 **10 packs of instant ramen**

Naruto smiled at his stats before hiding everything and walking out,he looked at his clothes and sighed "as much as I like orange...it's gotta go" he grabbed his gama-chan wallet and headed to the nearest weapon and armor shop,as he walked in began to pick out a few clothes,mainly consisting of black,purple and white,as he was passing to get another scroll of shuriken,he came upon a magnificent weapon,it looked so sharp that it could cut by only staring.

"Hey old man,how much for the scythe?" The aging black Smith smirked at Naruto for a second.

"I'll give it to you if you can even lift it" the man snorted as he stared at Naruto with the scythe already in hand,analyzing the edge once more,it was a beautiful black pole with a silver blade that held a red edge,the end was connected to a long chain,making it appear as if it were for something else.

"You say something?" Naruto asked the man and he shook his head giving a hearty chuckle.

"Keep it kid,it's as good as yours,no one could lift that thing besides me,and that's only to my strength,so get over here so I can ring you up" Naruto nodded and brought the cart with the clothes and scrolls aswell as the scythe over his shoulder,he quickly paid for it and walked towards his apartment everyone was looking at him warily,the weapon causing a bit of an ominous factor.

 _ **Days later, Hokage's office**_

Tsunade just called naruto over to the tower,he didn't know why he was here,though in the past days he has been practicing the use of his scythe.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ninja registration number 012607." Naruto stood up firmly,that was basically code for it's something serious "you have been requested by the council to take this mission,should you choose to accept it, you will sent to iwa no kuni for the investigation of an alternative over there,in a village near iwagakure."

Naruto stood in disbelief,a solo mission to iwa,if Naruto knew something it was to never mess with iwa shinobi...and now..."I accept" Tsunade sighed and nodded handing him a scroll,the mission as stated was an A, border like S rank mission. "Good luck Naruto,you will need it..."

This how it began...and this is how Naruto's trust of the leaf...will be demolished


	2. They wanted a weapon,they made a monster

**Chapter 2...They wanted a weapon,they created a monster...**

 ** _Village in Tsuchi no kuni borders, morning._**

"Damn,to think i was here all the quicker, now, what am i looking for...they said to ask around for wierd stuff but Baa-chan didn't specify..." here we have our Undead hero Naruto Uzumaki,walking through a pretty much desserted village,trying to find the where abouts of the object of interest that his commissioner,Shimura Danzo,wished to investigate.

People have mentioned a few things like sudden disappearences, a new shrine being built,and said priest placing a genjustu on children,taking them away from there families,now that was something that was up,but before Naruto could investigate,he was grabbed by the sleeve of his clothes,he turned around with a slightly peeved look before releasing it seeing it was just a little girl.

"Hey mister"she sobbed"they-they took nii-chan away from me"this brought Naruto to full alert with the bad vibes he was already getting.

"And where did they take him?" Naruto asked calmly looking around to see if anyone tried to strike,the girl let go of his sleeve and ran towards the church, Naruto following behind.

 _ **Inside the church**_

"My lord,has thou been pleased due to our sacrifice, we have given you what you wished, all we ask is for your wisdom and strength in return for the price of our members,send us our champion for they will be able to defend what is right in this world!" The mad priest said,they looked to be of old age,screaming out into the heavens,worship whatever deity they believed in, and it seems that they're prayer was answered as a 'holy' light appeared and from it descended a beast that would usually strike fear if it weren't for the fact that I was sent to them by their god,this beast...was a manticore,scorpion,lion and bat hybrid

 **"ROAAGGGGHR"** The beast bellowed while the people in the church cheered...all but one...a boy,with black hair,tears streaming his brown eyes,terrified because some how...someway...that he was next..

"Oh Lord you have given us to your loyal subjects a champion,and for him we have one last sacrifice...bring the boy...!"the priest cackled looking at the screaming boy the manticore looked at it's pretty with pleased eyes and as soon as it was about to eat...

 _ ***SLAM***_

 _ ***SCHLICK***_

The doors burst open,and before anyone could act,a burst of blood sprayed all of their clothes,for their champion was eliminated by a single swipe of a blade,the blade was silver in color with a bloody red edge,the sight terrified most but the priest looked infuriated more than anything.

"Our champion...OUR CHAMPION WAS KILLED ALREADY! WHO WAS IT!?" The priest wielded a morning star looking around,only to see a blind boy holding the weapon that was used to kill the manticore,the look on his face was plain murderous,the boy and girl in the arms of his clones"get them out of here and close the doors..."the clones nodded and quickly did so.

What happened after they did so was what mattered,heads, bodies, arms and legs chopped off every which way,showing no mercy,even having him laughing maniacally but before he could get to the priest was on their knees"please please don't kill me!" They begged "I'll give you anything,money,gems,land,information just please don't kill me..."

Naruto glared at the man and though 'i wonder...if Danzo had anything to do with this...I doubt it but...it's best to be sure' "You got anything on Shimura Danzo?"

The priest went wide eyed and nodded" yes yes I do,he set me up to this,please you gotta understand" he was stopped by Naruto's hand,looking at him,he could see a monster,the devil incarnate...the undead King.

"I want you to right down everything you know about him,and if you leave the smallest detail,your dead you hear me?" The priest nodded furiously and headed to the back and quickly came out with a scroll

"this contains everything,his messages,his signature,nothing was left out on what I know." Naruto nodded and walked out of the church.

"Meet me at the bar tonight for a glass of wine...you'll need to unwind and let things cool down" Naruto opened the scroll looking at it and got a shadow clone to copy it down on another scroll "nice try on the self destruct switch,not to kill me but definitely to keep you clean...Danzo" with that the Uzumaki threw out the now useless scroll and pocketed his own,walking down to the bar and having some red wine,of course after meeting with the two kids and making sure they were safe from harm.

 ** _Hours later_**

Naruto awaited at his small corner booth with a drink smirk on his face,he was awaiting his drinking partner,the priest,who was now identified and Shigeru,it was simple really,and in came the man,sitting down in front of Naruto,they had a quick chat on beliefs and truths leading to a whole other can of worms he didn't want to go through.

"Well I gotta head out,you sure you don't want any wine?" Naruto asked with a dumb smirk on his face,Shigeru chuckled and decided to cave in...biggest mistake yet,for he picked up the same glass Naruto was drinking.

After he was poured a glass,Shigeru did the unthinkable and downed it in one go,but instantly regretted it,Shigeru tan faster than the fourth Hokage and his Hiraishin no justu,and went to puke out his guys,quite literally,after it was just his food,then it was blood,then his esophagus,and then both of his intestines,leaving him a bloody mess of damaged organs,and as for Naruto?

The boy was no where in sight,already heading back to Konohagakure and to cash in this S-rank mission and have one under his belt,jumping quickly and absurdly fast,he had made it at first light with no attacks,or not that he knew of at least.

 _ **Underground, unknown area.**_

"That nuisance...he's made me getting to the Kage seat much harder,the hidden leaf will be the only nation by the time I'm done with this continent" An old man growled out his frustrations and sighed,knowing it was only a bait.

"Danzo-sama" an anbu clad ninja knelt down in front of Danzo before standing up "Our scout team has returned with some information,apparently the priest you hired to kill the kyuubi jinchuriki failed heavily. What course of action do we take?"

Danzo closed his eye for a few seconds" Bring me Anbu codenamed Sai..." The anbu anbu nodded and vanished. "Damn you Uzumaki..Trust me when I say.. you won't make it by the age of six-teen."

Minutes later the anbu brought back a child,according to his master,the boy was called Sai.

"Have you called for me Danzo-sama" the boy asked with no emotion,showing a smile faker than make up.

"Yes young sai,you see,I need you to keep an eye out on a boy, his name is Naruto Uzumaki,i want him dealt with and the kyuubi brought here,do you under stand?" The boy nodded as he vanished like the other anbu "Torune...keep an eye on Sai,one can never be too careful..."

 _ **Over ground, Konohagakure**_

a black and white blur smashed through a pair of double a high speeds, the hokage on edge already and her anbu ready to kill,the dust cleared only to show a blonde with clothes like a king would wear.

"Uzumaki Naruto here with a successful mission" Naruto saluted to the Hokage while the anbu sighed and called out 'false alarm', Naruto began his report,but a part of him spoke.

 _ **"Keep the information on Danzo...a king kills his pawns if they are not loyale"**_ Naruto mentally nodded and began quickly.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle,but there was this huge church that people just seemed to disappear into,according to the town's folk the only ones that were safe were the ones that submitted to their so called god,for a while now they have been sacrificing children, apparently their god can grant his abilities if enough innocent souls are sacrificed,nothing to harsh,but the guy could use something...sorta like the Nara use their shadows,he could manipulate the light,but nah,I just launched my scythe towards his neck before he could fight and we'll,I killed him,besides that everyone including the priest are dead now and the church should be destroyed by now,either way I say it's a job well done" Naruto concluded,Tsunade looked at Naruto a bit wide eyed,seeing as he mentioned that he killed many but didn't seemed fazed.

"Very well Naruto,i'll send you your pay check soon and remember to send a written report in by tomorrow" Naruto nodded as he head out,looking around and leaving the area,jumping into the Hokage monument with one big leap.

"Time to get shit done..." The Undead king spoke glaring down at the village "an apple that looks good but has parasites...is rotten to the **CORE!** " He growled and opened the scroll observing one particular bit of info.

"In exchange for the head of the Uzumaki,we shall send some of the cleanest sharingan eyes...Danzo...youre going to die...as the undead King I swear it..."


End file.
